The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for heating biological tissue using radio frequency (RF) electromagnetic waves.
It is known to employ electromagnetic energy for delivering energy into biological tissue. Of most relevance to the present invention are devices which perform thermal treatment of the skin by delivery of RF energy. Examples believed to be representative of the current state of the art for such devices, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, include: U.S. Pat. No. 7,630,774, US20090171424 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,054.
In the field of massage devices, it is known to employ spherical bodies mounted in a rotating structure to provide a mechanical massage effect. An example of such a device may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,600, which is hereby incorporated by reference.